


刺

by CRhein



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	刺

人们来来往往，女孩子的尖声欢笑在巷口闪现又远去。腐烂的食物气味脚边黑色水洼上浮着油光，被他摁在墙上的年轻人咧开嘴冲他露出一个嘲讽的微笑。  
那双圆眼睛。

圆眼睛的年轻人摆出投降的姿态，无辜地眨眼睛。然后措手不及抓住他的要害。气声像背后耳畔有蛇冰冷缠绕上来。  
“光一，光一。”

完全无视了被抓住的衣领，年轻人象征性地扭动一下，挣出一点自由空间就着被控制的姿势抚摸着他的拉链，指尖顺着冰冷的金属链上下滑动。  
喉舌滚动。

“嘘——”

晦暗天光下他们被楼间阴影包裹，堂本刚直直跪下在他脚边，丝毫不在意膝盖半泡进污水里。那双圆眼睛戏谑地看他，手上利落地扯开他的裤扣拉链，掏出来张嘴吞下去。  
说实话技术一般，但他的目光无法从堂本刚的嘴唇手指上移开。

“唔，好硬，好烫。光一看起来很想我。”  
抿起嘴来笑，亲了一口顶端，那种知道怎么做最让人火大的方式。  
“我也一直在想念噢。”

他退开一点，避开堂本刚遗憾的表情把人拉拽起来摁在墙上，单手解了对方裤子扯下来，露出一整个屁股。低着头，也能感受到视线落在自己头顶。错觉有什么拂过自己头发时候又听见堂本刚开口。  
“诶在这里吗？最起码开个房间吧——”  
他把手指插进去，直接逼人闭嘴。  
被粗暴动作扯痛的人后脑一下撞到墙上，碰出不轻的声音。

“啊……好痛噢。”

不知道说的哪一边，但大约是真的痛了，一下安静下来。

对于前戏其实是有耐心的，但不是今天。他看见堂本刚并着混乱的少年男女从暗巷酒吧里出来。背心的肩带要掉不掉，脖子上手臂上还有口红印。男男女女搂在一起胡乱亲吻。大家吻他脸颊额头都欣然接受，恍惚微笑。

 

两根手指在里面穿刺搅弄，粘膜太脆弱又没有外物润滑，被他摁住的人不反抗还是忍不住一点点发抖。  
“完全不湿啊——刚刚没人用过？”  
他看见堂本刚的眼睫毛颤动一下，年轻人略略抬起头，抿出一个笑来。  
“没有啦，一直一直等着光一噢，是光一。”  
“有点诚意才行啊，这样的话完全不行。”  
他抽出手指来给堂本刚看，咋舌头。堂本刚握上他的手掌，从善如流地将那两根手指含进嘴里，呻吟着湿润的舌头缠上手指，舔过指缝的神态表情像是要直接高潮。

 

在被舔到忍不住之前抽回手指重新塞进堂本刚身体里。对方扭动着，叹息着，发出恼人的笑声。草草扩张，没刻意去刺激敏感点，对方看上去也没有很在意，颇有余裕地抚摸他下身，嘴里喃喃着“好想你”这样的话。脸颊脖子都泛红，也许是醉了。  
把堂本刚翻了身抵在砖墙，一手扒开臀瓣把自己塞进堂本刚身体里。这点前戏完全不够，他看见堂本刚的手指扣住砖缝骨节泛白，绷紧了身体紧紧贴着墙却躲不开。

艰涩地动了两下。堂本刚痛得发抖，喉咙里挤出微弱的声音，要哭一样。但他从未见过堂本刚流泪。  
“……正面……好不好？”  
“为什么？”  
“嗯……想看着光一嘛。这样比较有感觉。”

 

他看过堂本刚在台上唱欢乐的歌，跳到吉他手身上被人抱了个满怀，笑容明艳闪闪发光。那么真诚，揉着吉他手的头发，搂住同伴的脖子大声唱歌。

 

“我想这样。”

于是堂本刚又安静了。抓住墙砖是没有用的，握紧拳头伏在墙面，被顶得一下一下耸动。  
太紧了，又痛又爽。抵住堂本刚的胯骨拼命往里操，搅翻对方内脏一样无法停止。滚烫的柔韧的被他全部掌控。  
“说话，发出点声音。”  
“大明星可真是居高临下呀——想听什么？叫得太大声会把别人吸引过来噢。”  
“比如睡到一个大明星，说不定就能趁机要挟要出道？”

 

那个女孩子他见过几次，叫haru。和堂本刚关系很亲近。堂本刚背着这个女孩子从后门走出来，外套盖在女孩子身上。haru醉得不清，高喊cheri超可爱！最爱最爱cheri之类的话。  
“cheri！我睡到一个超厉害的星探！出道了带大家吃烤肉！”  
堂本刚笑，托着女孩子的大腿，慢慢走着。他在车里，堂本刚没有看见他，背着女孩子慢慢走过去。  
“不如直接睡一个大明星，快多了。”  
“对噢！还是我们cheri聪明！chericheri我好爱你我们去吃烤肉——”  
“好了好了，去吃烤肉你不要乱动了。”

 

 

“ho——那大明星，都让我睡了好几次，什么时候让我出道？”  
堂本刚额头抵着墙，努力稳定着还是被他在身后的动作一下一下顶着往墙上磕。  
“再努力一点？要不要做个自我介绍？”  
他听见堂本刚笑了。

“堂本、刚。叫ch、cheri也可以。爱好、是、鱼。喜欢唱、歌，还蛮好、听。梦想是、是认识堂本、光一。多谢、谢堂本光、一先生提携、今天正式出、道。”  
断断续续地说着，哽咽着喘息着，笑着。  
“让我转过来。”  
他停下动作抽出来，抓着堂本刚的肩膀把人翻个身。那双圆眼睛看着他，因情欲和疼痛充盈着泪水。堂本刚姿势别扭地挣开一条裤腿，盘上他的腰，抓住他还没发泄的下身重新塞进自己身体里。长长的颤抖地叹息。

而那双圆眼睛盯住他的。  
“梦想……成真。”

 

远处传来尖锐女声。等意识到那是谁的时候haru已经出现在巷口。  
“cheri！”

一瞬间被冻住。他猛地看向出口，逆光站着一个女孩子。下一瞬间他的视野一片黑暗。堂本刚倾下身，将他牢牢抱进怀里。

“……cheri——？”  
“haru你别过来！”  
“啊真的是cheri！诶？在干嘛？啊！在做吗？！”  
“正兴起呢死丫头！走开！”  
“噢！对不起嘛……可以加我一个吗？”  
“滚开。”  
“诶cheri小气……谁嘛cheri还不让人看好过分……啊！难道是传说中的神秘男朋友！”

 

抱住他头的堂本刚手臂僵直了一下。  
“吵死了走开了啦，迟点再去找你。他硬不起来了你怎么负责！”  
haru立刻遁走。尖声笑着跑开了。

 

差点在外人刺激下被堂本刚夹得直接射出来。定下神来缓了一会儿，继续动起来。  
而堂本刚再不肯发出一点声音。微妙氛围里他抱紧堂本刚最后冲刺，在对方感官过载的悲鸣声里射进去。

 

抱着彻底瘫掉的人挪了几步，挑了个还算干燥的地方，草草拉一下堂本刚的裤子大致遮掩上把人放到地面。堂本刚的脑袋歪靠着墙，紧闭着眼睛，皱着眉看上去还处在眩晕里。  
“她刚刚说男朋——”  
“你可以走了。”  
“喂，我是说她——”  
“滚开堂本光一，让我一个人待着。不想看到你。她等下会回来”，堂本刚抬起眼皮，目光尖刺一样，“再不走等着上头条吧。”

一下冷淡的态度让人无措，更愤怒。他转身走开，身上留存的温度只残留一点幻觉似的热。  
巷口的天光太刺眼，魔障一样突然回头。

年轻的堂本刚在阴暗潮湿的巷子里缩成一团浑身利刺。黑暗盘踞着那个人与日光划出一道天堑泾渭分明。  
他听见仿佛虚空传来渺茫歌声，没能触到光就烫伤一般消失无形。他听见堂本刚低声哼唱。  
“静かに光るネオン 行き交う恋人達”

 

但是你不会来的吧，街道也终将被雪湮没  
这种事情我知道的啊，很早之前起


End file.
